


Gay as Hell: a series of Lapidot drabbles

by otapocalypse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camp Pining Hearts, Comfort, Dorks, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Massage, Roomates, Vampires, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Lapidot drabble</p><p>This will probably become a series of loosely related Lapidot one shots. Rated for chapters to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relax

"LAPIS!"

Lapis jumped a bit as Peridot suddenly appeared in front of her, hanging upside down from the ceiling, a huge dorky grin on the green gem's face. Her own expression faded back into her trademark deadpan.

There were shitty plastic fangs in her mouth and a red and purple cape was buckled under her bow tie, also hanging upside down, due to gravity.

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging upside down. Like a bat. Just like a vampire would!"

Oh boy.

"How are you doing that?"

"With magnets, duh! Remember my metal powers?"

Lapis allowed a little smile. "How can I forget? You never stop talking about them."

Peridot responded to the teasing by sticking her tongue out. 

"How are you gonna get down?" 

Peridot seemed to pale, and then accepted her fate with a sigh. A few seconds later, she thumped to the floor, landing on her face and earning one of Lapis' snorting laughs.

The genuine one. The one that made her heart soar and her gem glow. It almost made her forget the pain in said gem.

"You okay, Peri?" Lapis pulled her to her feet, still grinning, and Peridot thought she could melt- then she saw the grin fade as the gates closed, and the moment was gone. Lapis usually didn't stay happy for very long. 

She didn't usually stay any emotion for very long.

"You wanna just chill and watch some more Camp Pining Hearts?"

"Sure you can take a break from those precious vampire shows of yours?"

"Grr!" Peridot nudged her playfully, and Lapis laughed again before making her way to the couch. 

It was usually ten episodes before the ocean gem zoned out, stopped responding to Peridot's comments and theories, stopped making her own suggestions. This time, it was only two or three episodes before that blank stare was back.

And Peridot knew Lapis was thinking about her.

Distraction, fast.

"Uh hey, Lapis."

The stare was turned on her.

"Um... I was just thinking... do you want a massage?" She blurted, immediately regretting it. But to her surprise, Lapis didn't seem to weirded out or even surprised at the question.

"Why?"

"You just... seem like you could use it." Peridot said honestly.

There was a pause, and then suddenly Lapis' feet were in Peridot's lap, and she was blushing madly.

"Alright Peridot. Let's see what you can do."

There it was, she was back. That little edge in her voice, that quiet challenge was enough to make Peridot forget her embarrassment and seize Lapis' foot, before apologizing quietly and being a bit more gentle.

She slowly squeezed the blue foot in her hands, beginning to glide her palms over the smooth skin and digging her thumbs into Lapis' arch and moving up, stealing a glance at her roommate's face.

Lapis' eyes were dark and half-lidded, and she bit her lip and sucked in a breath as Peridot rubbed, but didn't move her foot. Those eyes dilated and fluttered shut when Peridot's fingers circled her toes, and she gave a small contented sigh. 

"Um... you're not ticklish or anything, are you?" Peridot mumbled, moving to the next foot.

Lapis hummed and leaned her head back, eyes still closed. "Not too bad, there..."

Peridot was too distracted to be relieved. Lapis' movement had left her neck exposed, and Peridot couldn't stop her own eyes from tracing along Lapis' jaw, down past her chin and along the smooth curve of her through, on to her collarbone and shoulder. 

She froze and yanked her hands back when she saw Lapis biting and chewing her lower lip- hard.

"I-I'm not hurting you am I!?" She stammered, but didn't get much else out before Lapis stood up, then summoned her wings.

"No, that felt nice..." Her little smile again. Holding back, like she always did. "Thank you for helping me relax, Peri." Then with a woosh, she flew off, leaving Peridot with her heart hammering in her chest.

"Oh my stars," she whispered to herself, covering her mouth with her hand. "What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dissociating is a little harder when it's cold out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. It's late. Have some gay crap

She was up on the roof again. 

That was never a good sign. She flew up to the roof when she wanted to be alone. When she wanted to see the stars. When she wanted to think.

And from what Peridot had seen, most of her thoughts were bad.

"Hey! Ngh- Lapis!" She called as she scrambled up from the top of the couch to the roof. Being a bit shorter than Lapis, she found it just a tad more difficult.

"It's getting pretty chilly out here." She said, approaching slowly. Luckily, Lapis didn't seem startled by the sound of her voice. Actually, she wasn't reacting at all.

Everything was a deep blue. Like her. The sun had long since set, but its light still made it easy to see. Crickets added their song to the far off ambience of a town, and Peridot was sure she could hear the hooting of what Steven called an "ow." She didn't know what was so painful about the sound.

Peridot sighed inwardly, and scrambled back down to the couch, where she hopped to the ground and walked inside.

Lapis' dark eyes were far away; not seeing the scenery of the countryside before them. She barely registered the frigidness of the air, the numbness seeping into her fingers and toes. 

The creaking of someone walking up behind her was a bit more prominent, and she was broken completely from her trance when a soft, fluffy blanket was thrown around her shoulders. She looked up as Peridot sat down beside her, silent.

She blinked slowly. "Thanks, Peridot..."

The green gem blushed and didn't meet her eyes. "Well I just... didn't want you to be cold," she said lamely.

Lapis smiled. "But now aren't you cold?"

"I'm a technician, I'm built to withstand working in all kinds of conditions-"

"Peridot. You're being flirted with."

"Oh," she broke off. "OH. Right, o-of course." She cleared her throat. "Why yes, Lazuli, it would seem my epidermis has lowered in temperature."

"Then why don't you come under here with me?"

Peridot tried not to break character, forcing back a grin. "Well I suppose to do anything else would be putting my form in danger..."

Lapis practically pulled her closer, the two of them pressing together and pulling the blanket tighter around themselves. Peridot's arm naturally fell behind Lapis' back, and she gently slid her hand up the prominent spine, to the bright blue teardrop in the middle of Lapis' back. She shivered.

"S-sorry!" Peridot said, immediately pulling away. "I didn't mean-!"

Lapis dropped her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"..."

"Will you keep doing it?"

Wordlessly, Peridot complied, tracing along Lapis' gem before moving her fingers into her hair, earning a tiny moan and more than a few contented sighs as she dug her fingertips in and rubbed, feeling Lapis drifting off leaning against her.

"You're so warm."


	3. Achilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite gems finally release a little tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna say I really enjoy writing this, but I really enjoy writing this

The sound of Lapis' whimpering filled the barn.

"Are you sure you want me to be doing this?" Peridot pulled back from sucking on the blue gem's toes, blushing furiously.

"Yes... if- if you want to..."

"It is weird," Peri admitted, gently rubbing Lapis' foot before digging her nail into her arch, earning a squeak. "But I like to make you feel good."

"Come closer," Lapis murmured. Peridot complied, giving a squeak herself when Lapis pressed the heel of her foot between her legs.

"Now keep going."

She was still quiet, but there was a new demanding edge to her voice that made an excited chill go down Peridot's spine. She obeyed, taking each of Lapis' toes into her mouth individually and sucking, occasionally nipping lightly or rubbing the foot in time with the movement of her mouth.

Lapis' face darkened until she was moaning quietly, and then Peri almost moaned herself as Lapis flexed her free foot, pressing against Peridot's core.

"Fuck," she whispered shakily. Lapis gave her a pointed look, and she flinched and went back to work. It wasn't long before it happened again, and this time it didn't stop.

Both gems were moaning, Peridot rocking against Lapis' foot and whimpering, trying desperately to focus on the task at hand. 

Feeling the tension building up, she quickly ran her tooth up Lapis' arch, earning a pleased cry and another flex, and then Peridot's gem flashed brightly as she cried out, coming and making a mess of herself- and Lapis' foot.

"Oh stars, Lapis, I'm sorry, that was so gross!" She jumped back, covering her blushing face with her hand, and Lapis couldn't help giggling.

"Peri, you're adorable." She teased lightly, before leaning forward and giving the green gem a peck on the nose. Then she leaned back.

"Now it's my turn."


End file.
